Raridade
by Maioki
Summary: [One-Shot]Um simples, porém raro, acontecimento ocorre...Fic situado após a série de Yu Yu quando Hiei trabalha ajudando Humanos a retornarem á Terra e saírem de Makai


Em Homenagem à Minha Maninha fiz esse fic

Apesar de tudo não gostei muito do resultado, mas espero que vocês gostem

Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence e tudo mais (Segundo Fic que crio Coragem p/ pôr aqui)

-

Raridade

"Fracos" pensava ele naquele momento, acabava de fazer com que mais um youkai sumisse da face daquela terra. Inferno para alguns, lar para outros e ali era o seu lar. Seu contentamento em estar naquele lugar era de fato algo que escondia em seu íntimo, tão obscuro e nebuloso quanto uma caverna sem iluminação alguma e assim ele era.

Destruíra mais um youkai de nível A e era aplaudido por seus colegas de trabalho, que como ele, tinham a missão de manter a ordem e enviar de volta à Terra os seres humanos que por ventura fossem parar no mundo das trevas, acabava com um ser, que mostrando uma extrema desonra para com o acordo feito pelo imperador, quase se alimentava de um humano perdido em uma floresta, sendo este salvo por Hiei e o monstro habilmente eliminado pelo fio de sua espada.

"Belo trabalho Hiei, percebe-se o amor que você tem por tais criaturas" caçoou um amigo seu de trabalho, porém ele em seu jeito de sempre respondia ao seu modo "Hunf, só estou cumprindo meu dever, diferentemente de você eu possuo honra, seu verme inútil" e virava-se deixando a todos com seus pensamentos individuais e sem ter como reagir aquele a qual ofendia.

Saiu de perto de seus colegas e foi andando até um lugar de que gostava, uma árvore alta e quase inacessível a um ser comum. Subiu no galho mais alto e que mais apreciava, para refletir um pouco.

Estava particularmente irritado naquele dia. Não queria admitir, mas sua irritação se dava por um desentendimento que tivera com seu grande amor, embora também não admitisse sequer gostar dela, e isso o irritava. Tinha uma certeza de que estava com a razão, ela nada tinha a ver com sua vida e mesmo assim se dava ao luxo de opinar sobre um assunto que dizia respeito somente a ele. "Yukina" pensava, fora esse o motivo do desentendimento, Mukuro achava que ele deveria revelar à sua irmã o grau que possuía de parentesco, porém ele relutava em dizer que não, e que nada ela tinha a ver com esse assunto, gerando uma discussão entre dois "cabeças duras".

Estava absorto pelos seus pensamentos e reflexões. Ele nem observava o pôr do sol e mais um dia que terminava, mais um dia de sua vida que acabava pelos fatos heróicos dos quais já lhe eram esquecidos, devido ao ramo a qual fora obrigado a seguir, que lhe conferia inúmeras e símias batalhas pelos campos de seu lar e pouco reconhecimento pelos seus atos. E ela...em seu tempo que habitava tal região, entre os três seres mais poderosos de Makai, entrara para a história e tinha seu nome em alta estirpe, pelos demônios os quais por milênios botara medo tamanha força e poder que detinha e ainda detém escondido em seu corpo, e ele sabia disso, mas em meio a uma batalha na qual travara com ela pôde liberta-la de seu aprisionamento de tristezas e do passado que lhe era incerto, porém ele não se livrara de seu passado.

Tirava de seu sobretudo duas jóias, ambas marcas de um passado triste que carregava consigo, ambas lágrimas de uma mãe que fora sacrificada pelo ritual frio de um país de gelo, ambas jóias que uniam seu passado e seu presente escondido "Yukina". Ela era o que faltava talvez para dar paz e fim aos seus objetivos, e ela, tocara nesse ponto.

Mesmo olhando para um relance de seu triste passado, as jóias lhe traziam paz, eram uma recordação viva daquela a qual sacrificou sua vida e suas lágrimas em prol de uma criança a qual todos julgavam amaldiçoada, ele. E na medida em que Mukuro tocara no assunto despertava nele todas as maldições que sentira no passado, tudo que fora rejeitado voltava, ao insistir que se revelasse à irmã muitos outros fatores vinham junto e talvez por isso não conseguisse e não pudesse revelar-se.

Levanta-se de súbito, tinha tomado uma decisão, uma firme decisão. Guardava as jóias novamente em seu sobretudo e se levantava decidido. Descia da árvore e seus passos seguiam um rumo certo. Entrava dentro do grande e móvel escaravelho, que antes servira de base à seu grande amor, mas que agora se encontrava sob uso dos vigilantes e mantenedores da paz.

Enquanto andava dentro dos túneis e seguia seu caminho com tamanha convicção, fora interrompido por outra criatura, aquela mesma que antes havia lhe caçoado. "Vejo que anda com pressa baixinho" começava um diálogo o monstro " Isso não é da sua conta" respondia Hiei, "Não gostei da atitude que tomou comigo...ninguém ousa me chamar de verme" instigava agora o monstro "Pois eu ousei e peço para que saia agora do meu caminho" e o monstro "Pois não sai..." mal terminava a frase e Hiei já se encontrava do outro lado do corredor, enquanto o outro caía morto retalhado em duas partes.

Não estava de bom humor, e aquilo agora só servira para tirar-lhe mais ainda o pouco que lhe restava. Parou então, pensou, e fraquejou...nunca fizera antes o que estava prestes a fazer. A decisão que tomara lhe custava muito, seria um de seus maiores desafios, um desafio à sua personalidade, algo que nunca ser recordava ter feito antes e isso abalou-o profundamente. Ali estava, bem em frenteà porta de quem tanto o fizera sofrer a tarde toda, olhou bem. Encarou, de vagar pegou na maçaneta e a girou, o barulho soou no corredor e dentro do quarto despertava a atenção de Mukuro. Ele entrou, ela o olhou e seu olhar se encontrava neutro. Ele então chegou perto, olhou fixamente para o chão e em um movimento rápido, quase inaudível, surpreendendo a todos com uma extrema raridade e a surpresa que fizera, pediu, em um som baixo, porém pediu, Desculpas.

Ela apenas sorriu, era o seu mais valoroso ato de amor, embora não admitisse, e seu mais louco e apaixonado ato de rendição, pela primeira vez demonstrara seu carinho e pela primeira vez pedia desculpas.

-

Espero que tenham Gostado


End file.
